Senior Year
by MaxRide25
Summary: This is what happens when you read School's out- Forever in Geometry. Max and Fang dated in freshman year, before she moved. Now, Max is back. When fate brings them together again, will sparks fly? Or will fists? FAX! EGGY! Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I was reading School's out- Forever in geometry, and thought of this story! Hope you like it! Thing to remember in all my stories: Italics = thoughts, unless I put flashback before it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, or Hetalia. *sad face* It's a really good anime though!**

_Flashback_

_I looked at him and sighed. "Fang, I'm moving…" I choked out in a whisper. I couldn't bring myself to look at him._

"_So, does that mean…" I nodded. He didn't even have to finish to know what he's saying._

"_Yes Fang. We're over."_

* * *

><p>That was freshman year. Now I'm a senior and I'm moving back. I'll get to see Nudge, Ella, Tess, and J.J again! Hopefully not that Lissa slut. I looked up from my anime book I was reading, Hetalia, and looked at the school door. <em>Sigh.<em> First day of senior year. Hello Summit High. Again. I took a deep breath, and stepped through the door.

"MAX!" Oh, yeah. Did I not mention my name? Well, it's Maximum Ride, or Max for short as you just heard being screamed through the hallways. I'm 5'10", have blonde streaked hear and brown eyes. Just your plain average girl. Back to the screaming.

"Max!" I heard someone screaming. Sounded like…

"Hey Nudge! Ella, you look pretty, as always. 'Sup J.J? Hey there Tess!" That's right, big family reunion. The next part happened in a blur. Tess, J.J, and Ella bombarded me with hugs, so I couldn't breathe, and Nudge spoke so fast I could hardly understand her.

"OMG, MAX! YOU'RE BACK! YOU SAID YOU WERE AND YOU'RE HERE! Did you have a great time in New York? ZOMG, did you see any famous people? It's been pretty boring here. Except for yesterday. A girl gave birth during lunch, and we got a bomb threat, but what else is new, and guess who else we saw the other day? F-" Ella clamped her hand over Nudge's mouth and gave her a fierce look.

"What? Who did you see?" I asked, confused. "Oh, no one." Everyone smiled innocently. Hmmm. I'm kind of scared now.

"_BRING!" Dang, the three-minute bell._

"What do you guys have now?" I asked, while walking down the hallway. "Algebra." "English IV." "Band." "Library aid." Hmmm. "I have Astronomy. So, see you guys at lunch!" I called, while racing down the hallway. My first day back has begun. _Fun._

**A/N Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it's so short! Tornado warning, so had to type it fast! REVIEW!**

**Everyone: PLEASE DO IT! SHE'S BEEN BUGGING US ABOUT IT!**

**Fang: Especially me...**


	2. Max Spotting

**A/N: Bold is Fang's dream. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR, or Converse. Same thing goes for Hetalia, my fave manga right now. Wish I did though...**

Fang POV

I was lying on my bed the day before school started. _Tick. Tock._ Geez, you'd thing I'd be over her. I mean, I'm 6'2", Emo styled hair (no I'm not Emo!), onyx eyes, muscular, and over all sexy. And, come on, my name is Fang. That has girls swooning like crazy. So why can't I forget her big, beautiful brown eyes? Or her blonde streaked hair? I sighed and rolled over. Maybe if I finally get some sleep I'll forget about her…

"_**Fang! Hey! Have you heard? It's the best news ever!" Nudge was rambling on about something. As usual. I wasn't paying attention. That is, until I heard the name. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?" "I said, Max is coming back to Summit! Tomorrow! She already moved in! And, there's a bonus! Fang? Fang!" I didn't hear about the bonus, 'because I left Starbucks quickly. She's back? Oh, great. Now I CAN'T forget about her!**_

I woke up, panting. Sadly, it wasn't just a dream. Max really was coming tomorrow. I checked my clock. It was flashing 7 o' clock in bright red letters. Okay, she's coming today. I jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. I threw on a black shirt and black skinny jeans. I tied my black converse loosely. What can I say, I like black. I put on a thin silver chain and grabbed my stuff. I slid down the banister, and grabbed a protein bar.

"Nicholas, why didn't you get up when I called you?" Mom said, sternly. I was already hallway out the door when I called, "Sorry Mom! But what till I tell you who came back!" Then I slammed the door.

I ran all the way to school, while eating my protein bar. I raced past everyone in the hallway. I suddenly froze, because I heard two things at once. "MAX!" Oh, man, she's here. I also heard someone calling my name. I looked around, trying to see Max and who called my name. I groaned inwardly when I saw who was calling me. It was Lissa. As usual. Ever since that time she kissed me, she thinks we're an "item."

I just ignored her, and walked off to Astronomy. I wonder what class Max has now? I got in my chair the exact minute the bell rang. I scanned the room, and there was a new girl. Her nose was buried in her manga. I squinted to see the title. Hetalia. Nice. Max loves manga. I smiled to myself thinking about her. I looked around again, and saw Lissa sitting across the room, staring at me.

Creepy.

I looked at the new girl again, and my breath caught in my throat. It couldn't be her… But it was.

Max. She was in my Astronomy class.

_ Crap._

**A/N ENJOY! REEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEWWW! **

**Max: Mangas are amazing**


End file.
